


Over and Over Again

by hollowfirefly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Little Secret, In Love, Intense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here we are again.</p><p>The same things he does. The same things we do. Over and over and over again.</p><p>Like a broken record. Like a mating call from the bird. Like the way he coos my name in bed.</p><p>Over and over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot I came up with. Enjoy!

And here we are again.

The same things he does. The same things we do. Over and over and over again.

Like a broken record. Like a mating call from the bird. Like the way he coos my name in bed.

Over and over and over again.

And it's soothing the way the name falls off his lips, "Frankie...", like a dirty secret. And the good was so fucking good while it lasted, just us withering away slowly under the pressure of our heated, desperate bodies. Like the only thing right was the two of us.

Who would've thought something so perfect could crumble and die so fast.

And here we are in that same tattered bed, with the same squeaky springs, and the same come-stained and torn sheets. Here we go with his pushing hair behind my ear and his letting his hand rest there purposefully, knowing it makes my eyes roll back to my head. And that's exactly what they do. My heartbeat quickens and I know just how he likes to take me and I know just how he likes to be sucked. I know the way his mouth moves as he screams and comes. I know it all.

But it hurts knowing that sooner or later, we will shoot each other down again. Because that's what we do.

Because being 16 and in love with a man twice your age isn't easy.

He smirks and snakes his way down to cup my balls and naturally I gasp. He smiles wide and kisses me hard as he plays and squeezes my cock. I moan against his lips and pull back. "Gerard no." I say and he doesn't stop. I push him away.

"Gerard I said no!" I stand up from the bed and look down at the wet, stained sheets and the white pale body that lies confused on the bed, practically blending in with the sheets.

"Frankie..." And no no no he is _not_ allowed to say my name like that because he knows what it does to me. He _knows_.

"No..." I mumble and shake my head. "I can't... do this anymore." I nod. "And I mean it this time." I clarify before he has a chance to protest that I will eventually be here in this spot again.

No more, I tell myself.

He stands up and places his hands on my hips. "Baby please come back to bed..." He coos in my right ear and I turn my head away from his mouth because surely his lips will coax me back to straddle him.

But it would be so destructive for me to go back.

"Gerard we're gonna tear each other apart..." I confess and then add, "Again." He shakes his head. "Don't say things like that babe." He whispers and places chaste kisses on my head, eyelids, cheeks and I feel my head saying no no no but my heart is screaming YES YES YES, bloody murder, and I turn my head to catch his lips and we kiss like that, naked and standing in each other's presence.

"See... You're okay." He smiles and there's something about the way he smiles and the way he laughs, the way he screams my name when he comes. Something that keeps me here.

Maybe it's the realization that I'm only happiest when I'm with him. Wherever he is, that's where I am, should be, and he knows it. He knows how much I love him and he never says anything back just hums quietly and snuggles closer to me. It kills me but I brush it off as him being wiser, older, smarter, knowing better than to fall in love with a silly school boy and his pipe dreams.

But oh how he likes to fuck that silly school boy.

And oh how the silly school boy likes it.

We climb back in bed again and make out like desperate teenagers in a car except only one of us is a teenager and we're on his bed. In his sheets.

Soon his hand is wrapped and settling gently on my waist and he's fallen asleep easily like always, while I stay awake, left with my own agonizing angsty thoughts.

But for the first time I gently pull his hand away from me. Away from my waist and I smile, not frown, as I pull my clothes on. I watch him stir and cuddle into himself. The way his jet black hair falls against his face.

He's most beautiful after sex. Most beautiful when he has that post-coital glow and that smug smile creeping on his lips. I stand on my own two feet and don't leave a note. If he wants me he'll come find me.

Like he always does.

And I walk home to the place where my parents live but never are. I let the moon glow down upon me and the crazy nightmares of goblins and goons leave because in this moment, nothing matters except for in breaking his heart,

I've destroyed my own.


End file.
